


Bahamut's Chosen Queen

by Glazerienne



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crossover, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Harry Potter is Aulea Lucis Caelum, harry potter is the master of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glazerienne/pseuds/Glazerienne
Summary: Queen Aulea is barely a footnote in the history of Insomnia. Only noted as Prince Noctis mother and King Regis' wife... Nothing is really known about her beside that she was an Oracle.So... what if... Queen Aulea used to be one Dianna Potter? (Fem Harry ) and manage to remember EVERYTHING after her death?Everything... went to hell
Relationships: Aulea Lucis Caelum/Regis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic here, no Beta... Please do NOT flame me so much. This story is one of my plot bunnies that manage to escape so... help me? And enjoy?

Bahamut's Chosen Queen, 

Bahamut, one of the six Gods who watched Eos since antiquity. Said to be the Draconian, unbending as iron. Alongside his fellow Gods, he slept and would be awaken upon the arrival of the King of Light to end the Darkness. 

  
Most of all, Bahamut is the patron God of Lucis Caelum and the people of Lucis wear his symbol with pride. 

  
However, as of the moment, he is stewing in anger. 

  
He's been awake for a while now, unknown to his fellow Gods. Watching the people in Lucis always fascinated him especially when his. . friend . . Death decided to join him. 

  
" **That woman, she fascinated me."** Death spoke as they watched Queen Aulea crushed one of the assassins' balls trying to kill her husband with her steel toe high heels. The two Gods cackle in amusement as the usually soft and quiet Queen of Lucis didn't hesitate on protecting Regis' life alongside the Guards. 

* * *

  
"Heaven forbid, Regis, if you don't start moving forget those assassins, I will kill you after you gotten me pregnant!!" Aulea shouted as she slashed the next assassin with the hidden blade inside her always present black and green umbrella. 

  
"Cor, I feel like I'm falling in love all over again," Regis uttered, a lovesick grin painted his lips as he helped killing those idiots who ambushed them. 

"This is not the time to be sappy, you idiot!!" the Marshal shouted. 

* * *

  
"I believe she will push you to the nearest cliff if you don't start getting serious." Bahamut pointed out, shaking his head in amusement.

  
"My type of women, unfortunately. . she's head over heels in love with Regis." Death chuckled. "Her soon to be son is the One, correct?" 

  
"Yes. Do you have any idea to stop it? I'm really fond of them." 

  
"I might. However, I would need her permission." 

  
Bahamut frowned since the only time Aulea could speak with Death is if she died.

* * *

  
Aulea was humming as she entered the palace kitchens. She had this urge to make and eat some baked sweets . . and it's driving Regis crazy. 

  
The maids and cooks bow their heads seeing her. Waving her hand at them, Aulea moved to the pantry and start getting those ingredients she needed. 

  
_"I always love you, everyday owoo~_   
_I always love you, everyday owoo~'_

  
Bobbing her head from the beat she could only hear, the Queen of Lucis start baking enough to feed everyone in the castle. 

  
For three solid months. 

  
Regis later found his wife demolishing a very large serving of strawberry ice cream and a tall slack of treacle tarts. He cannot help but to smile seeing her enjoying herself. 

  
"Slow down with the sweets, dear. You might get sick." 

  
"Tell that to your baby. I'm just eating for two." 

  
Regis chuckled. It took him 0.5 seconds before the words sunk in. 

  
Aulea paused from inhaling her meal when she heard a thud. Clarus Amiticia was holding his phone up and snapping so many pictures. 

  
Along videos. 

* * *

  
"Aulea's pregnant!!!" 

  
"Unless you had a mistress which I do not know. . ." 

  
"My Queen, that would be impossible since our King is totally devoted to you." Cor shook his head in amusement. 

  
Aulea pouted. "You're no fun." The soft spoken Queen put down the mug of chocolate she had been drinking. "But I do know this a child will be having a sweet tooth." 

  
"We noticed." Regis sagged on his seat as his green eyes stared at his wife's flat stomach hidden by her white button blouse. "How long?" 

  
"Seven weeks according to the doctor. I had been looking for an opportunity to tell you this past week but you had been so busy." Aulea waved her spoon. "In addition, my magic had been going haywire and overprotective." 

  
The two men looked at her. "Overprotective? How?" Cor asked. 

  
"Small things, actually. Like the wine moving away from me, my shield spells were all pushed to the highest level, things like that." Aulea pulled a newly baked banana bread towards her. "Also, my increase of appetite, in both." 

  
Cor groaned in annoyance while Regis moved and hugged his beloved wife. "Too much information, Aulea! I don't want to know what in the name of God you two had been doing behind. closed doors!" 

  
Regis had this shit eating grin on his face. "Who said about closed doors? The gardens is particularly warm last night." 

  
"REGIS LUCIS CAELUM !!!" Clarus/ Aulea shouted in embarrassment. 

* * *

  
Lucis is known being the protector of the Crystal. The said Crystal is part of the three treasures of the Kingdom, along side the Ring and the Trident. 

  
It is the Kings job to power up the wall surrounding the Kingdom which uses his life force as the medium along the Ring. The Ring then filtered the said life force allowing the Crystal's power to be weild. 

  
In addition, the Crystal is where Bahamut resides. The said knowledge is hush-hush and only the King's trusted knew about it.   
Aulea stood in front of the Crystal, rubbing her five months pregnant belly. Tears ran down her cheeks as she Saw a glimpse of her child's future. 

  
Her beloved Light, sacrifice to be the next Martyr because those Astrals can't clean up after themselves!!! Oh, hell no. This is her baby and he will be dying after drowning Regis with grandbabies to spoil!

  
(In the near future, Prince Noctis would have this urge to run away if he saw someone holding a baby. This Baby-phobia will become a running gag around the kingdom as Regis and Ignis would suddenly appear out of nowhere holding a baby.) 

  
Wiping her tears, Aulea turned around and left the Crystal chamber. She had too many things to do and not enough time. Arriving back in their Rooms, Aulea was glad her husband is in Insomnia currently. 

  
"Hello, Noctis. ." she whispered upon the baby in her tummy. "Mommy loves you so much. . that's why. . Mommy will do everything so you and Daddy will live happily ever after even if Mommy cannot make it." 

  
Baby Noctis kicked her stomach, making her giggle. 

  
Mood uplifted, Aulea sat down on her table, pulled out a clean sheet of paper and her pen. She would start composing her letters. 

  
_My Beloved King and Husband. ._ .

* * *

  
Four months later, 

  
"Your Majesty, Our Queen is losing blood!" 

  
"At this rate, Queen Aulea or the baby can't make it. Our apologies, you need to choose."   
Regis stiffen for a moment before raking his hand over Aulea's clammy forehead. 

  
"Choose Noctis, Regis. . " Aulea spoke, her voice filled with conviction. "Please choose our son." 

  
"Aulea, our son would need the two of us. I need you. ." the King whispered as the doctors ran around and did everything to save the two. 

  
"Regis Lucis Caelum, my son will live. Choose Noctis." The weight of her voice made Regis flinched. 

  
"I will." 

  
Aulea smiled as she felt the Blood Protection Magic wrapped around her son, thus saving his life. The said protection will continue to wrapped around Noctis until his twenty first birthday. She just hope that both her son and husband would forgive her for this. 

  
"Thank you, Regis." 

  
Aulea managed to hold and coo over Baby Noctis. She knew she won't be waking up once she fell asleep so she tried to prolong it a bit. No one noticed that she wrote something on her son's shoulder blade using her after birth fluids . . a tiny none insignificant symbol that would activate if Noctis is on danger and would be one major player in the future. 

  
A triangle with a circle and line in the middle. Aulea might not know what the symbol means even if it is very familiar to her. If she just knew what it mean, Aulea would have cursed the entity who owns it before thanking them furiously. 

  
Spending her last breath surrounded by her family, Aulea smiled and closed her eyes. 

* * *

  
Morning came and the whole kingdom of Lucis mourned upon the death of their queen.

* * *

  
Queens of Lucis were not just for show. They held beauty, brains and compassion for their subjects. Behind every Kings success is their beloved queens. 

  
Beside that, a Lucis Queen's job is to be the Inner protector of the Kingdom. Regis' job is to hold the wall against the Daemons and other unholy monsters outside Insomnia. 

  
Unknown to many, the Queen's main job is not only to nurture but to be the next stronghold of the Kingdom. In short, if the King failed to uphold the wall, its the Queen's job to annihilate their enemies. 

  
Without the Crystals Help. 

  
When Aulea took her last breath with a smile in her face, she activated a fail safe around the Kingdom. . which only the Queens and their most trusted knew. Adelaide Semiramis, Aulea's most trusted and her attendant, knew about it as a mark appeared on her left shoulder blade. 

  
Regis felt the Kingdom was wrapped in an invisible bubble. It was so strong, stronger than the Wall itself. 

  
"What was that?" Clarus asked along Sir Ulric. 

  
"My Queen's last act." Adelaide answered, her blood red eyes looking outside the window. Tiny snowflakes appeared when hit by the sunlight. "The Queen's true job is to protect their subjects with their life and magic while the King protect them from outside source. If King Regis is the Sword, Milady is the Shield." She motioned the shield surrounding the entire Kingdom. "Milady knew she won't be alive after giving birth to Prince Noctis. She prepared everything and covered all the bases." 

  
Regis swayed, good thing Cor caught him. "S ..She knew?" 

  
"Yes, My King. My Queen spelled me to silence that's why I could only speak about it now." Adelaide gripped her uniform tightly, making her knuckles turned white. "My Queen. . . Aulea loves King Regis and Prince Noctis so much that's why she did this. . . pouring her remaining magic and consciousness inside the castle activating the Queen's Shield of Harmony. . " she choked back her tears but fallen in her knees crying her heart out. 

  
Regis cannot contain his howl of pain. Watching the King fall on his knees beside the bed where Aulea's dead body currently is . . were too much. 

  
Learning Aulea knew she is dying.

  
Asking him to choose his son over her.

  
Activating her last Protection so their people could live peacefully. . 

  
It. . it hurts so damn much. 

  
As Regis cried his pain, the Kingsclaive were stunned when they saw the silhouette of Queen Aulea hugging their King. She kissed her husband's forehead and murmured something in his ear. 

  
The King succumbed to sleep before the said silhouette vanished. 

* * *

  
**Unknown** , 

  
Aulea never thought she will meet Bahamut this way. Having tea with two attractive males in a rather high class restaurant with such lovely sea side view. 

  
"I hope you are enjoying the view, Queen Aulea Caelum." The man wearing a suit spoke. He had blood red hair and violet eyes. He looks and sounds familiar and for the life (well, death) of Aulea, she cannot remember him. "Or rather, Dianna Lilinette Potter?" 

  
Aulea snapped her whole attention towards him. "Death. . " she purred making even Bahamut flinch. "You. Utter. Bastard. " 

  
"Ah, she remembers." Death dodge the tea set thrown at him by his enrage Master. "How was your life as a married woman? Sex that good?" 

  
"Do you really want me to prank the living shit out of you? Again? With Lief?" Emerald eyes shifted to amber orange in anger. Aulea, no, Dianna curled her palm over the edge of the table. "I do not have any time for mind games. I want to know why you ripped me away from my family! You promised me! You promised I will be happy this time! Why did you lied to me, Renato!!"

  
"I didn't lied to you, Dianna." Death, or rather Renato told her. Standing up, the entity walked around her and pulled her into a hug.. Allowing Dianna to cry on his shoulder. "I never did and I won't start doing it now." 

  
"Pray tell, why did you do that? You said I won't be dying in this life until I reach 95!" The revealed reincarnated witch glared at her servant (yeah, more like babysitter) Death. Her fingers were itching to snap Renato's neck. . like she had done so many many times before especially when the bastard made sure to create backlogs that took her millenniums to deal with. 

  
"My fellow Gods beside Shiva would have killed you regardless. . . Queen Aulea." Bahamut admitted. "I'm sorry." 

  
Dianna narrowed her eyes. "Here I thought you wanted to wipe out the whole planet of Eos." 

  
"And why would I choose to destroy my only source of entertainment?" Bahamut really looks so offended. Taking a sip of his tea, he continued. "Sure, I admit that cross my mind when Eos died. . but he," a finger jabbed at Renato who smiled so innocently only for Dianna to elbow his nuts. "Stopped me."   
Bahamut watched the woman warily, as Renato cursed in different and multiple languages. Most of them Are in death language and old Enoch. 

  
"As long you won't regenerate paperwork that would take millenniums for me to do, and do not threaten or even think of harming my family, we won't be having any problems." Dianna savour the tea she is drinking. Its been a while since she drank an impressive brew of Oolong Tea straight from China. "Renato, stop acting like an idiot. You haven't answered my question." 

  
"Oh dear, what a cruel, cruel mistress I have~" Renato stood straight and opened his arms. He swallowed when the blade of a Japanese sword----Masamune --- glinted upon the sunlight. It was a lovely sword. . deadly and a small move could cleanly cut his head from his neck. 

  
"Re-na-to." My, my, my! The Lady of Death and Destruction is out to play~

  
"Queen Aulea Lucis Caelum had a very short life. . she's a perfect host for you. In other worlds, she died after giving birth to Prince Noctis. She's also an Oracle." Renato explained, happy that Masamune is now sheated beside Dianna. "Even I didn't know any information about her just that she's Regis wife. Reincarnating you as Aulea is two fold. One, you finally enjoy having a childhood. . and have a family of your own. Second," here, he smirked. "You can go back as Dianna since your old body is a carbon copy of your original, minus the damaged it had." 

  
Dianna frowned as she picked up her chopsticks. Several Japanese dishes were served by a waiter. "I could hear the but in there." 

  
Renato chuckled nervously. "Well, you see, Big Sister wants you to finish your job." 

  
"What job?" 

  
"You know, destroying Albums Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort?" 

  
"And what exactly, Lady Ameryst wanted me to do?" Her eyes flashed in annoyance. "I had enough of the wizarding world. They are bunch of mindless sheeple minus a few!" 

  
"Well, Lady First's order! Here!" Renato passed a green folder towards his Master who accepted it. 

  
Both Gods scrambled out of the table and hide behind a tall rock when Dianna's killing intent filled the area the longer she read the file. 

  
The raven closed the file and hide it back on the envelope. Taking calming breaths, she place the said item on the table before cradling her head. Dianna counted thousand backwards by seven . . making even Bahamut looked at her in horror listening to her calming method. 

  
Once calmed, Dianna pulled out a spare parchment and her fountain pen from the envelope and start writing a rather long letter politely asking questions and subtly cursing Ameryst for this shit. 

  
Satisfied, she send it immediately.

* * *

  
_**Universe 34677** _   
_**KHR/HP (An Angel's Second Chance)** _   
_**Namimori, Japan.** _

The First Mistress of Death, one Hadrianna Lotus Ameryst Prince-Slytherin née Potter-Black-Peverell blinked as a bright red and black letter appeared in her table. Eying the said letter which is oozing with tempered killing intent which makes Tora Shinai looks like a wet kitten, the albino decided to cut her losses and casted the strongest protection spell she knew before opening the said letter. 

  
Beside the killing Intent, the letter is clean (she had been poisoned, spelled and hexed by her fellow Masters that she was so used to it). Reading the five foot long letter which is full of questions, subtle cursing and threats that Ameryst was sure she could have missed if you are not married to not one, but two Slytherins. 

  
Sighing, she rub her temple since what Dianna is not saying is true. 

  
The world where Dianna, the 23rd Mistress currently located, is one of the few worlds Ameryst is not well verse. She's rather familiar with Final Fantasy VII rather than the Final Fantasy XV. 

* * *

  
"Tsuna, as our resident videogame addict, have you played Final Fantasy XV?" Ameryst asked after shadow walking from Japan to Italy. 

  
"Hm? Oh, yes, I did, Onee-sama." The fluffy Decimo replied as he put down his large serving of Strawberry shortcake. "I really like the game but the story is left more to be desired. The main protagonist is the soon to be King of Kings and he needs to die in the end along his love interest." 

  
"What?" The albino balked in sheer disbelief.

  
"Yeah, really! The Insomia's patron God Bahamut went crazy and wanted to wiped the whole Eos. Similar to Sephiroth Rage in FFVII until Cloud Strife killed him. You should try to play it yourself to know more." Looking at his cousin, Tsuna shot up seeing her pale look. "Onee-sama? What's wrong.?" 

  
Ameryst allowed Tsuna to guide her to the couch. A mug of hot chocolate drink laced with Level 3 calming draught was shoved on her hands which she drank slowly with her trembling hands. Good thing Tsuna was holding her or else the drink would be drank by her clothes. 

  
"Dianna, one of my sisters were reincarnated as Queen Aulea Lucis Caelum. .and saying she's pissed is an understatement of the century." Ameryst told him once the calming draught finally kicked in. "I didn't even knew I had issued an order to her. Between the stress from rooting the Traitor from the Council of Twelve and dealing with Sakura's stunt destroying her old dimension along other problems. . " she took a deep breath and wiped the tears of frustration with her sleeves. "I want to apologized but Dianna's anger is justified. I did ripped her from her newborn baby. ." 

  
"Actually, I don't think its your fault. FFXV storyline is confusing and frustrating in the highest level since half of it were twisted mindgames. How many strings you can pull?' 

  
" I'll check," she pulled out her phone and start contacting several people she knew who could help her and kept their mouths shut. 

  
Out of ten people she called, only Cattleya and Mika had the power to help her. Hadrian did helped via supplying the Queen with several new toys to play with along several Universal Troll Contract written by Cattleya and counter signed by Mika. 

  
Both Ameryst and Tsuna combed the said contract three more times before the First Mistress approved it.

* * *

  
Unknown, 

  
Dianna remove her attention from the two snarling and now wrestling Gods as another file appeared beside her. Ramuh gate crashed in their little dimension, snarling at Bahamut while Renato was cheering the ongoing violence. 

  
The once lovely beach is now a war zone. Her table complete with snacks and beach umbrella is the only thing still intact along three more chairs. While waiting earlier for Ameryst's response, Dianna procure a pair of knitting needles and yarn then proceed to knit her firstborn his very first jumper. Sure, she personally sewn Noctis' clothes up to three years but nothing beats a Christmas Weasley Jumper imbuned with her magic and feelings. 

  
Even if Mrs. Weasley along Ronald and Ginevra stabbed her back later on for her money. 

  
Dianna just finished making Prompto's yellow jumper when the said file appeared. Carefully folding the said clothing beside Noctis' finished ones, she opened it and read. 

  
Ramuh, Bahamut and Renato all stared at her in fear as Dianna's insane laughter stopped the ongoing violence. 

  
Ameryst had given her unlimited access to troll the heck out of Magical Britain and full access of her own powers as the 23rd Mistress. In short, once she dealt with Britain for at least five years, the First Mistress would open the gateway back to Eos as she left a . . key of sorts at Regis' hands.   
(Which was given to Noctis when he was three because the said toddler kept stealing it.) 

  
To sweeten the deal so Dianna won't bitch on cleaning up after the Astral's mess (mainly Bahamut's since he went bat shit crazy few centuries ago enough to create a false prophecy that became legit.) Baby Noctis had a twenty four hour guardian in form of a cute creature that would became Gladios bane of existence. . . alongside the specially commissioned Crystal Protection Bracelets for the boys. Add to the fact Dianna could watch and collect blackmail at her son so she could share it to her baby's future partner, along that Dianna could protect her son along his Guardians whenever she wanted even if its only her magic could pass through until Regis called her and Ameryst lifted the ban. .

  
Dianna signed the contract without hesitation. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Dianna---no, Aulea opened her eyes. Seeing the bone white club about to hit her, she did a double back flip, landing on all fours.

Removing the restrictive robes she is wearing, she used it to summon her seven foot nodachi ---Masamune (She liked Sephiroth's sword, okay?!) And cleanly cutted the Troll's arms. Ignoring the guts and blood raining in the bathroom, Aulea cut her finger, smearing blood over her sword. 

  
_"Awaken and feast upon our enemies blood,"_ black and green runes written themselves on the blade. " _Rejoice, Masamune."_

  
Two slashes later, the Troll's remains landed on the floor with a thud. Aulea ignored it, along the stunned Professors staring at her in mixed awe (Professor Flitwick), horror and worry (Professor McGonagall, stunned and wary (Headmaster Dumbledore.)

  
Picking up her tattered school robes, Aulea used it to clean up her blade before sheating it back. She murmured praises and promise to clean this beauty later before her Armiger swallowed it back. Her used Gryffindor robes were engulfed by flames as she approached the bathroom. 

  
"Ms. Granger, the Troll is dealt with." She called out. 

  
The bushy haired Gryffindor hesitantly opened the cubicle door. Hermione Granger could only stare at her in shock before turning green. 

  
"My apologies, I haven't had the opportunity to clean up. Ignore the blood and the guts please." 

  
"Ms. Potter, are you okay?" The Headmaster asked warily. 

  
"Never been better.. . thank you for asking." Aulea politely replied, looking at Albus' eyebrows instead of his eyes. "May I be excused? I really needed a bath." 

  
"I will be escorting you and Ms. Granger in the Infirmary, Ms. Potter. Mr. Weasley, you can go back on the tower." Professor McGonagall told them. 

  
Aulea blinked, as she honestly had forgotten about Ronald. Giving her Head of House a polite bow, she bid the other professors a good night before following the older woman. 

  
Spending the night in Madam Pomfrey's domain is nothing.

* * *

  
Overnight, Dianna Potter changed. The professors thought its because of the life threatening stunt with the Troll but to the Headmaster and Snape, its as if another person took over the girl. 

  
The once easy to rill up girl is gone only to be replaced by a polite young woman who insulted people without their knowledge. Most of the time, Snape needed to hold his blank mask lest he burst out laughing as his mind registered her words. His older Slytherins were getting notes from her since Potter's insults were so wrapped that it will take long for the idiot to realize she is insulting them. 

  
Furthermore, Potter skillfully start speaking with her fellow year mates, not only in Gryffindor but with everyone. The changes were subtle, and if Snape isn't a spy last war and a Slytherin, he wouldn't even notice it.   
Now, Potter was happily eating dinner with the Puffs beside Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. The other Gryffindor accompanied her isn't the youngest Weasley but instead, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger.   
There is something about Potter and he is intended to find it out.

* * *

  
_I wonder how long before they notice something amiss about me?_ Aulea smirked behind the cup of tea she is drinking. Clad with her usual ensemble of white long sleeve blouse with black bow tied on the neck, black knee length skirt and white ankle boots, she opened her books in Advance Potion making she borrowed in the Potions Cupboard.   
Her hair is now reaching the small of her back, finally taming its chocobo look. Half of her hair was tied into a pair of buns with a white ribbon. Her Armiger was charmed to look like a normal bracelet too. 

  
"Aulea!" The raven looked on her side and placed down her cup. Neville sat on her left along Hermione. Aulea decided she don't want to be called Dianna and just sticker with her reincarnated name. 

  
(That reminds her, she needed to change her name before fourth year.) 

  
"Yes?" 

  
"Aulea, did you hear that Malfoy challenged Ron into a duel?" 

  
"No. I was so absorbed reading my book that I didn't even noticed the racket." Aulea admitted.

  
Truth to be told, she was so used to the racket of Regis, Cor and Clarios that it didn't register too much. Also, her trusty noise cancelling Headphones was on her head looking like a cat eared headband. You don't know how useful was that in History of Magic and Potions when Snape was on the roll. 

  
And to the Malfoy-Weasly bickering. 

  
Don't forget the Granger-Weasly bickering too. 

  
Plus the Weasly Twins pranks. 

  
Anyway, "Did even Malfoy understood what he is doing?" Aulea closed her book. "He might be advance in knowing several spells but mastering them is a different kind of tune." 

  
"What do you mean, Aulea?" Hermione asked. 

  
"Challenging someone for a duel just for being petty isn't done. Malfoy should be glad he is underage and didn't have enough understanding how a real duel is." She took a large serving of tiramisu she asked from the elves. "We will see it tomorrow." 

  
Her PHS rang suddenly. Picking it up, Aulea undid the password and opened the message. Seeing its a picture, she pressed it. 

  
And suddenly burst out laughing seeing the photo of her two year old son covered with white flour. There are even bits of eggshells on his messy hair. 

  
Seeing there is also a video clip, Aulea checked it out. Both Neville and Hermione looked over her shoulder. 

  
Pressing play, Adelaide's voice filled their ears. 

  
" _And here we will watch the Chocobo Prince named Prince Noctis in his mother's natural habitat. We did manage to pull the Chocobo King Regis for this in exchange for Sir Amiticia doing his paperwork."_ Adelaide showed the kitchens were Noctis, Cor and. . oh, its Gladio! Bouncing in excitement. Well, the kids are while Cor looks like he wanted to flee.   
Regis. . Regis looks like he was enjoying himself. 

  
" _Today, we will be making our Prince' favorite treat. . "_

  
_"Treacle Tarts! Treacle tarts!!"_ The kids shouted in excitement. 

  
_"Hear that! Let's do it!"_

  
The trio laughed as they watched the simple baking turned into a war. How did Noctis manage to nail Regis' balls with a egg will be a mystery. 

  
Beside Adelaide, everyone was covered with flour, eggs and lemon. The Head Chef Corvus merely shook his head in amusement as the all out war finally stopped. 

  
"God's, he's so cute!" Hermione cannot help but to coo at Noctis. 

  
"Of course, he is!" Aulea puff her chest in pride. She did contribute half of his DNA, you know?! 

  
Her PHS was connected to her original back in Insomnia. Unknown to Adelaide, her phone would continue to be updated with Insomnia's fast track technology. With Renato's help, no one will notice a thing minus a mischievous little Chocobo with a pure white bunny napping on his head. 

  
The said Bunny, aka Zadhkiel was an Ice elemental Familiar that was given by Ameryst as a bribe. Zaddy might be harmless in the first glance but after he turned several assassins into ice pops . . well, Regis sang a different tune seeing how powerful the bunny that Noctis found as an egg from Aulea's armory. 

  
"I hope my kid would be that cute." The bushy haired girl wished. "What's a Chocobo?"

  
"Bird summons. You call them via summon Materia, and feed them with Chocobo treats. They're big birds, huge enough to be ridden for a short time." Aulea explained as she hide her phone in her pocket, only to be swallowed by her Armiger. "They're usually harmless. . and more than half of the males in my family looks like a Chocobo backside. See those spikes?" She pointed a few tips of her hair that escaped its magical hairspray. "They had a mind of their own. Potter Hair Gel cannot tame them! My family tried!" 

  
Snickers joined Neville's and Hermione's since they knew how untameable her hair is.   
"Anyway, did anyone finished that essay in Charms?" 

  
That's their cue to get started.

* * *

  
Next weekend found Aulea making her way to Gringotts Bank. She merely dyed her hair brown, cover her scar with thick foundation the same shade of her skin tone and pushed her bangs revealing her smooth forehead.   
Clad with her white fur travelling coat with black buttons and a white hat, her thigh high boots touch the marble floors of Gringotts.   
Only for the banks alarms to blare in life scaring the shit out of her. 

  
"Dear Eos, what was that?!" 

  
"Excuse me, please follow me." Griphook appeared beside her, offering his hand. 

  
Aulea didn't even hesitate and accepted the offered appendix. . . much to the sneers of disgust from the purebloods. Griphook escorted her into one of high ended conference rooms after so many twist and turns that made her dizzy. 

  
"Queen Caelum." Gringotts Director Ragnarok greeted her. "Welcome to Gringotts." 

  
"Thank you for meeting me, Director Ragnarok." Aulea politely curtsey, shocking the other Goblins in the room. "Please call me Aulea." 

  
"Aulea, call me Ragnarok then. Please take a seat." Once she had been seated, he continued. "I received your letter. . and a couple of drops of your blood verified it. How can I help the Queen of Lucis?" 

  
"I want to be emancipated and my name to be change. After five years, I will be leaving this world to go back to mine. Back in Insomnia." Aulea answered truthfully.   
"We could do that. But before that, an Identity Test and Family tree first."

  
"Of course." 

* * *

  
*   
Seeing her Identity test is rather. . shocking to say at least. However, it made things easier. 

  
_Name: Aulea Diantha Lilynette Lucis Caelum née Potter-Black-Ardurson_  
_Alias: Aulea Lucis Caelum_  
_Dianna Potter_  
_Status: Queen of Lucis, 23rd Mistress of Death_  
*

* * *

  
Family tree is rather headache inducing but . . nevermind. For all is well, Aulea would rather have Percival Graves as her three times removed Grandfather than Gellert Grindelwald. 

  
You know, that's an idea. . 

  
"Whatever you are thinking Aulea, please don't do it." A voice that sounds suspiciously like her level headed Advisor said. "Please think about the consequences first!" 

  
Yep, pretty much sounds like Adelaide. Ugh.   
Aulea scratched her head in defeat, much to the amusement of her Accountants. Taking a huge gulp of her goblin prepared berry juice, her eyes read the number of properties, assets and monies given to her. 

  
Seventeen vaults. . not bad. . .

  
The meeting finally ended five hours later. Good thing they are in a time bubble room and Aulea had a twenty four hour time turner with her. Gift of Renato, obviously. 

  
"Before we wrap up, can I purchase your most expensive oil used for blades? I need three bottles, enough for two 5 1/2 foot long sword and a seven foot nodachi blade." Aulea asked as she shook her aching hand. 

  
She loathed using quills especially Blood Quills!!! 

  
"You know how to maintain blades?" Account Manager Potter Garnak asked. 

  
"Yup! My first hand held blade is the Gryffindor sword. It feels so wrong holding it at first so that's why I didn't mind when Professor Dumbledore took it from me in the first timeline." The raven shrugged. "Endallia is an English short sword that could be equipped with five materia of my choice. Loki Laufeyson is my second blade, he's a katana made from mixed Asgardian and Jotunheim metal, forge in fire and ice according to Renato. That blade and Masamune he's my longest blade--- seven foot---" Aulea laughed sheepishly. "All of them made sure I was worthy." 

  
She cannot help but to shiver remembering all the trials she needed to jump and how much she kicked Regis for laughing at her. 

  
"May we see them?" Ragnarok asked. 

  
"Oh, sure." Aulea stood up and thrust her right hand. "Endallia ~" 

  
The lovely five foot and a half English sword appeared on her hand. It had purple hilt with seven rainbow colored stones embedded on it. Invisible runes were carved on every inch of its blade and imbued with enough Holy Energy a level under Excalibur. . . all according to Renato. 

  
Aulea transfigured a plain parchment as a pillow were she placed Endallia carefully.   
"Take note that all of my blades were a bit sentient. They don't like someone touching them without any permission." 

  
The Goblins nodded, and Aulea did a double take seeing the Head Blacksmith Grondak drooling in the corner. 

  
She summoned Loki Laufeyson next. The Asgardian/Jotun hybrid's color scheme were black and green. He might look plain but Loki is sentient and currently asking to be pampered. 

  
"Oh, hush. Please wait, Loki. I'm ordering the most expensive blade oils for the three of you." Aulea spoke absentmindedly, petting the Zanpakuto lovingly. 

  
Loki purred in happiness. 

  
Setting it next to Endallia, she summoned Masamune in his full glory. 

  
"They're so beautiful. . " Grondak whispered, wanting to touch the sword trio but knew better. 

  
Aulea smiled warmly. "I know. And I'm so happy that they deemed me worthy of their affection. . " 

  
" _Of course, we do,"_ the reincarnated witch yelped when a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist and they pulled her to their lap. Aulea craned her neck and blushed seeing an attractive man with similar green eyes like hers with tameable black locks wearing a green and black armor. 

  
"L-Loki!" (>//o//<)//

  
_"Yes, Aulea?"_ Loki teased making her pout. 

  
"Marvelous! I never knew such sword capable to materialize human form!" Grondak was about to dance in glee but prevented himself. 

  
_"Its her soul that allowed me form, Head Blacksmith. In time, Masamune and Endallia will show their own forms. . if they wanted to."_ Loki leaned on the comfortable chair and adjusted his Wielder in his lap. "Are we done yet?" 

  
"I believe so. In addition, I owe the three of you your grooming session." Aulea leaned her head on his chest. 

  
Her colleagues understood what she isn't saying and wrapped up the meeting. Her swords don't like spending time back in her Armiger so Aulea strapped Endallia on her waist and Masamune on her back. A dillusion spell later, no one could see how a four foot five girl walking with a sword three feet taller than her. In addition, all eyes were at Loki since he was so good looking. 

  
Wrapping in the edge of the Forbidden Forest, her white coat turned black and purple. Loki astralized but still behind her as she took a leisure walk back to the castle. 

  
" _You once told me your school is a castle._ " Endallia spoke in her mind. 

  
"Yes. Hogwarts is my first home. ." she stopped in the edge of Black Lake. "I have so many memories here. . however its more bad than good. I miss Citadel. . back to Regis and Noctis." 

  
_"Five years isn't too long."_ Masamune pointed out. 

  
"I know. . five years for me. But to my husband and child? Its seventeen." She could feel her swords hugging her. "All I need is to spend my time studying and dealing with two men acting like five year olds. . " Aulea shook her head and continued her trek back to the castle. 

  
Arriving in the seventh floor, she found an empty classroom beside the Room of Requirements, clean it up a bit before giving her swords an overdue pampering. 

* * *

  
  
Stealing the Philosopher's Stone under the nose of Dumbledore is easy. Aulea like to abuse the hell out of her time turner and Loki's illusions so she could slip around unnoticed. 

  
Yule holidays came and she didn't sign to be left in the castle. Aulea wrote towards the Flamels in order to return the stone and speak with them for something. 

  
Nicholas and Perinelle agreed to meet her in Gringotts France Branch and it escalated down there.

  
"Oh dear, I never thought I would meet a honest to goodness Queen. A magical on that one." Perinelle (Please call me Penny! ) exclaimed as they have tea in Flamel Chateau (which is Unplottable! Wow! ) 

  
Aulea smiled. "It's nothing. You should have seen Regis. He acts like a common subject as long as he could get away from it." turning to Nicholas. "It is my outmost pleasure to be invited in your home for the holidays. Thank you." 

  
"Nonsense, Aulea. The sheer entertainment you brought is enough." the Alchemist waved his hand. "Through, I have an ulterior motive." 

  
"Ho? Must it be because of the Eos type of Alchemy?" the reincarnated queen giggled as Nicholas blushed. "How fortunate of you. I excel in Alchemy and Puppetry... along weapons." 

  
"Excellent! Are you also well verse in hand to hand combat? If so, I would like to play with you." 

  
"That would be wonderful!" 

  
***  
Hogwarts, 

  
"How was your Yule, Aulea?" Hermione asked. 

  
"It's wonderful! Uncle Nick and Auntie Penny's home was lovely! They also taught me how to castrate someone if they touch me inappropriately." Aulea's voice was heard allover the Great Hall making the males cross their legs while the older girls giggled evilly.

"If we go Naruto, Jyuuken to the balls... Hiya!" Hogwarts summoned a dummy which she used as a target practice. "There! Rapist, paedophile no more especially to your cheating boyfriend!" 

  
Hermione blinked. Before she pouted. "That's boring. Daddy promised me a wack-me-stick." 

  
"What stick?" Neville asked, suspiciously not afraid of his bloodthirsty girl friends. 

  
The bushy haired girl giggled and showed a picture to Aulea. The reincarnated queen blinked and start cackling evilly as she transfigured a spoon into a three foot mace with five inched spikes all over it. 

  
"Nice!" 

  
***

  
"Bloody hell, girls are scary." a first year Hufflepuff said. 

  
"Eh, rejoice. We still haven't got our period yet." Aulea pointed out. 

  
The boys from then on steered away from them beside a few." 

  
***

  
"And you said she is James daughter." Severus sip his tea. "As it is, we are nurturing a more bloodthirsty version of Lily... Just with Black Madness." 

  
As one, the Teachers shuddered as Albus paled in realization. 

  
***

  
A few weeks later, 

  
" _Then the boy fell asleep_  
_and one or two embers in the fading ashes of the fire_  
_flared up in the shape of a beloved face"_  
The soft voice of Aulea was heard around the Room of Requirements. It resembles Citadel's music room as she played with the lovely marble grand piano. 

" _Dreaming many thousands of dreams_  
_spreading across the land_  
_Your silver gray eyes shine their light_  
_like stars falling down from the night sky"_  
Hermione and Neville paused from their reading and listen to her. The song was spoken in Japanese but translating charms work. 

  
_"Even though countless of years_  
_turn so many prayers back to earth_

_I will keep praying_  
_somehow, love for this child please_  
_kissing the joined hands"_  
Aulea closed her eyes once her fingers laid on the keys. Tipping her head back, when she opened them they are now dark purple with gold slit. 

  
"Aulea... " 

  
"Lord Bahamut." she turned and faced the tall man with messy black hair and violet eyes. "What a pleasure. Can I help you?" 

  
Bahamut took a seat from Hogwarts' help. He glance at Hermione and Neville who went back on their learning materials. "Nothing as of the moment. I just wanted to check you." 

  
Aulea blinked, about to pour tea on the cup. "Thank you. Renato had been pestering me earlier that you had been ignoring him." 

  
The Astral snorted. "He is a pest. I was astounded that you can last for centuries before strangling him." 

  
"Of course not! Who told you that?!" the reincarnated witch snapped her fingers, magically sitting Hermione and Neville beside her. "Lord Bahamut, meet my friends, Ms. Hermione Granger and Heir Lord Neville Longbottom of Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom. Hermione, Neville, I present you the First Astral, Lord Bahamut, the Dragon of Eos and the patron God of Lucis Caelum... our home." 

  
"W-Well met, My Lord." the two children squeak in terror. 

  
"Well received." Bahamut shook his head fondly. "No need to be scared. I would not hurt any child." 

  
The dry look Aulea gave to him made him wince. "Aulea, I said I'm sorry." 

  
"Allow me to be bitter, milord. It's MY son you have chosen as a pawn just because you feel lazy along Lord Ifrit." The Queen looked down her tea. "Anyway, why are you here? No that I mind being checked once in a while." 

  
"Your son. "

  
"What of Noctis?" 

  
"He is driving me crazy! Zadkhiel had been keeping an eye on him but your child is a trouble magnet!" Bahamut threw his arms in the air much to the amusement of the trio. "Five kidnappings for a week, Aulea! Noctis beat your record along Regis!" 

  
"Have no one told you that the Patron God of the Potters is the Trickster God Loki Laufeyson-Odinson? Death is for the Peverells so there is that. In addition, Renato claimed to be Noctis' Godfather and the moron is more of Chaos illegitimate brother at this rate." Aulea sighed softly. "I will have one of my minions to upgrade Noctis' protection bracelets... along Glaidious and Ignis. I'm still upset why Cor had given up Prompto.. good thing the Argentums were under my wings back in Insomnia. Adelaide had been checking the baby chocobo earlier." 

  
"You kept tabs on them?" 

  
"Why of course! I'm not missing my baby growing up even you are a freaking asshole along Ifrit. Imagine those blackmail materials I collected!" Aulea pulled pictures out of nowhere, all of them were Noctis. "Especially when Noctis said he does not what to a boy anymore and Regis should call him Nunnally... Too bad it's only for a week." 

  
Hermione choked her tea as Neville stared at her in shock. "What?! My baby is so cute dressed in a Goth Lolita dress!" 

  
Bahamut could only shake his head in exasperation. 

  
"Please do desist on trolling the little King of Kings, Aulea." 

  
"Excuse me, it's my right as his mother to embarrass the living heck out of my son." Aulea replied, acting like a snotty high noble she is. 

  
"Lea looks so constipated!" Neville choked in laughter as Hermione slap her hands upon her mouth, her shoulders shaking. 

  
The Queen gave them a dry look.   
"S'not my fault dickishness is part of Pureblood and Political protocol, ya know?" 

  
That even send Bahamut in unrestrained laughing fit remembering the looks of the Citadel Council Meetings. 

  
***  
Aulea really enjoys acting like a ditzy airhead with a Hufflepuff tendency. No one batted an eyelash on how she acted now chalking it up as trauma from the troll. 

  
Ha! If only they knew... They should be afraid! The Queen BITCH is here.... bwahahaha! 

  
Anyway, *cough* Aulea is currently gushing on how cute her son is being showed by the Mirror of Erised. And if she had been blatantly drooling over her husband's six pack abs--- ahem--- no one can blame her, right? Especially when the Regis looked alike wink at her then flexed those abs. 

  
"I WANT TO GROW UP ALREADY!" 

  
"Potter... " Quirrellmort had no idea what to do at her. 

  
The Dark Lord in disguise cannot help but to flinch when she round at him, eyes blazing in pure feminine fury. 

  
"What?!" 

  
"Get the stone, Potter!" Voldemort ordered. 

  
"Stone? What stone? Oh-Em-Gee, I did not know you sniff cocaine!" acting like a ditzy airhead is so wonderful and Aulea is busy cackling inside, seeing the look of horror that passed Quirrellmort's face. "Drugs is bad for your health, ya know? It causes hallucinations, anger issues and health declimate!" 

  
"I don't do drugs!" 

  
"Then why are you asking me for a stone? I'm a lawyer, not a drugged dealer!" 

  
"I never said about drugs, you foolish child!"

  
"I'm not a child! I'm just young looking!!" Aulea exclaimed before facing the mirror. "I'm so going to abuse the fact I had unlimited milk supply!" 

  
Her mirror image was busy dying in laughter but managed to give her the Philosopher Stone. Aulea took it out, green eyes staring at the thing before giving it to Quirrellmort.   
"It's fake. Have fun." 

  
"POTTER!!" Quirrellmort shouted as he was whisked away since she made the stone a portkey taking him straight to the Goblins. 

  
Two down, four more to go! 

  
***

  
Summer of second year, 

  
Azkaban Prison. You know, that lovely island in the middle of nowhere surrounded by those soul sucking creatures that feast on your worst fears and nightmares? Yep! Exactly that place. 

  
"My, my, my! You really resemble my father in law, don't you know that?" Aulea said as she swung her legs clad with dragon hide thigh length boots from the hammock she had been sitting. Pulling out a large picnic basket courtesy of Kreacher from her white robes, she gave her stunned Godfather a smile. "Today's menu is Japanese. I hope you like seafood ramen." 

  
"Dianna?" Sirius Black uttered. "Is that you? "

  
"Yup! But I legally changed my name as Aulea Diantha Lilynette Lucis Caelum née Potter-Black-Ardurson ... Or Aulea Lucis Caelum." she put down the basket on the table she conjured. "It's been a few millennia, Siri. I'm a reincarnated soul and this is my second life as a witch." turning around, Aulea opened her arms. 

  
Immediately, Sirius pulled her into a hug strings of apologies pouring out of his lips. The Queen of Lucis could only wrapped her magic around her Dogfather trying to calm him down. 

  
"Aulea, I hope you are not that bored breaking prisons, aren't we?" Bahamut made his appearance, walking through the shadows. 

  
"Cloud. I'm just getting my Dogfather." Aulea smiled softly. "It took a while to track Remus, I know and Ragnarok asked me to leave Azkaban alone for a while." 

  
"The so called White Sheep of the Black Family... a branch of the Ancients and Oracles." Bahamut or as Aulea fondly named Cloud Peverell (So she could screw Dumbles and he did admit he is bored ) "How delightful." 

  
"Who is he, Pup?" Sirius asked, eyes puffy from crying as he pulled her into his lap. 

  
"One of the six Astrals of Eos, the patron God of Lucis, Lord Bahamut but he is currently known as Cloud Peverell, the Steward of Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell. He is now my Magical Guardian and he is helping me in Trolling Magical Britain." Aulea wrapped her arms around her Dogfather's neck. "Cloud, meet Lord Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black... my Godfather and blood adopted father." 

  
"Well met, Lord Black." Cloud (Bahamut) greeted formally. "Aulea, we need to go. Take him with you. I'll do the rest." 

  
"Hm? What did you and Renato have done now?" she frowned... especially seeing that innocent look. "Is the cottage still standing?!" 

  
"Of course! And it's Renato who destroyed it last week, not I." the Draconian Astral said.   
Aulea felt her eye twitch before she took Sirius away. 

  
Cloud looked around the prison cell his Little Mistress' father had been held for twelve years. Snapping his fingers, the cell combust in flames before leaving. 

  
***

  
Peverell Cottage, Wales,

  
Perenell and Remus were playing Wizarding Chess while Nicholas was chasing Renato for pranking him when Aulea arrived while sitting on Sirius' lap. A few moments later, Cloud appeared, out of his suit and wearing a loose pink sweater and jogging pants pushing a trolley filled food. 

  
"They are still going at it?" Cloud asked, pouring them some chocolate milkshakes.   
"Renato threw a dung bomb while Nick was taking a shower." Perenell replied... only then noticing Aulea and Sirius. "Lea! Sirius!" 

  
"Hi, Penny." Aulea waved her hand, very much comfortable of using her Dogfather as a couch. "Sirius, meet Lady Perenell Flamel, Sir Nicholas Flamel's wife. Don't let the innocent look deceive you, Penny is a BAMF." 

  
"BAMF?" Sirius asked in bewildered.

  
"Badass Motherfucker." Cloud replied dryly as he pulled out his tablet and headphones. "Aulea, Noctis is online." 

  
"Really? The heck, it's passed his bedtime!" Aulea pulled out her own tablet and activated her account. 

  
Sirius was pretty much having a heart attack seeing the picture of Noctis who resembles his darling Bambi. 

  
"That's my son, your grandson Noctis. I told you this is my second life earlier, right?" The animagus nodded after a quick glance at Remus who also nodded. "He is now five... going six this coming August 30." Aulea then showed the copy of her wedding pictures... enjoying the dying whine Sirius throat created. "And that's my hubby, Regis!" 

  
"He looks like Regulus!" 

  
***

  
Remus John 'Moony' Lupin watched as Diantha---excuse me--- Aulea tortured Sirius with her Wedding Pictures. It's kind of hard to believe that the babe he had the fortune of changing nappies and the one who vomited on his clothes is a reincarnated Queen and the current Mistress of Death... Along the monkier Mother of the King of Light and Black Oracle. 

  
The last one is kind of misleading since... He knows there is no Seer Blood in either Potter or Peverells Family. 

  
Sipping his double shot chocolate milkshake, he hummed happily and choked his drink when the wards suddenly blares into life. 

  
"Adelaide!" Aulea exclaimed and ran out the house. Immediately, Renato pulled out a slick black gun with silver runes drawn at it while Cloud summoned black and violet tinted scythe. "Stay here!" 

  
"Aulea...!" Perenell exclaimed as they are all locked in the room. A large screen suddenly made an appearance giving them view of the outside. "What was that?" 

  
"How could they enter here?" Nicholas asked in mixed confusion and disbelief. "The entire cottage is Unplottable and under Fidelus Charm!" 

  
Remus and Sirius shared a horrified look. 

  
***

  
Adelaide Scientia neè Semiramis took a shuddering breath as she gripped her rapier. Blood ran down her temple to her cheek from the shrapnel earlier. She internally weep for Narcissa's death who shielded Prince Noctis, her nephew from death. 

  
Adelaide was rather panicking inside when she along seven members of Mithril were transported into another location. It was night time in Insomnia and if she is correct, it's only midday here.   
Ignoring her broken leg, she rai

sed Anastasia ---her materia/magic rapier--. White runes flared to life as she prepared herself to die taking this people with her.   
"As Queen Aulea's Advisor, please die peacefully." 

  
"As if you could do more, Semiramis." one of them sneered. "You can't even kept your whore of a Queen alive. As it is, even if we die, we knew the brat will be dead." 

  
Adelaide bit her lip. She knew Regis will kept Noctis safe... Along Zadkhiel.

  
"My, oh my. First, you insult my sister in all but blood and now... I hear you planning my only child's death." two men suddenly start screaming in bloody murder when snakes erupted from their bodies, tearing them apart. The next two where cut into several pieces as the fifth and six where now sporting bullet holes in there bodies. 

  
Adelaide and the remaining woman ---Celeste --- could only stare in mixed shock and terror. Adeline fell on her knees as her Queen--- her sister. .. Her best friend --- made herself known wearing her customary outfit. Aulea looked younger but still dangerous backup by two slightly older men. 

  
"A-Arrie?" Adelaide whispered filled with hope. 

  
"Hi, A-chan. I'll explain later." Aulea suddenly grew back on her adult form wearing a rather sexy armor in black fitted bodysuit. A sleek black cloak with silver fur on its trimmings finished the get up as she seized Celeste's throat and slammed the woman in the very convenient tree trunk. "Cloud, Renato, please do bring my sister inside. I need to have a chat with Ms. Celeste here." 

  
"I'm fine, Aulea.. " Adelaide tried to stand up by herself but Cloud carefully carried her in bridal style. "Sir, please do put me down." 

  
"No. Only Aulea can order me and I do not hear any orders or plea you say, Lady Scientia." Cloud replied. 

  
"Lady Scientia? You married Ventus?" Aulea threw the now drooling Celeste after harshly ripping the woman's mind. Kreacher appeared, took a quick look on the bodies around and cleaned the gardens. The old Black elf was rather happy that it was done outside. 

  
"He was rather persistent." Adelaide smiled softly as she raised her hand. Aulea immediately caught it. "You're real.." 

  
"Hush, Addy. I will be on your side once you wake up. Rest, okay? You did your best. I'm so proud of you." Aulea wiped the tears running down her sister's face. 

  
Adelaide could only nod as darkness consumed her. 

  
***

  
Once Adelaide was cleaned, tended and sleeping peacefully along Sirius behind heavy warded rooms, Aulea turned her attention upon Renato who only gave her a file.

  
The Flamels and Remus could only huddle in a corner near Cloud who was watching the scene while munching marshmallows. 

  
Aulea is terrifying. Gone was the ditzy airhead only to be replaced by the terrifying Black Queen. This is the Sword of Lucis.   
The Mistress of Black Death... or Renato once said Lady of Death and Destruction. 

  
The brutality Aulea showed in actually tame, according to Cloud. He told them in low voices the time Aulea razed down three sex trafficking rings without the Glaives knowledge and went home just in time for dinner party with King Mors and Prince Regis. 

  
She was only nineteen that time and her brother Titus was torn if he would strangle his sister for doing his job or cry in sheer disbelief. 

  
(He did both before joining his father in raiding their wine collection.) 

  
Aulea is protective of what's hers.. A trait she took to heart even in her first life. 

  
And.. Those people who hurt her family? 

  
They. 

  
Will. 

  
S U F F E R. 

  
Terribly. She's going to make sure of it. 

  
***

  
It took three days before both Adelaide and Sirius finally woke up fully fresh and healed. Aulea had no qualms in using Eos Medical System mixed with Magical Healing. That's why she kept Perinelle around... just don't tell her that. 

  
"Aulea Lucis Caelum!!! What the hell have you done on ME?!!" Adelaide's scream was heard in the entire cottage, making the people with enhanced hearing wince. 

  
"It's not my fault! Why are you so quick to blame me when something happens?!" Aulea complained as she faced her sister. 

  
Instead of a 32 year old, Adelaide is now De age by twenty years making her twelve like Aulea. 

  
"You had an ongoing curse, Lea! May you live in interesting times, ring any bells?" the strawberry blonde reminded her. 

  
"Because life is so boring! Liven up, girl!" the reincarnated Queen exclaimed while waving her spoon in the air. 

  
"Honestly, Lea, manners!" Adelaide smack her Queen in the head in exasperation. "Dear Six, Noctis acts like you even though resembles Regis! Ignis had the same complaints as me! "

  
"Wohoo~ that's my baby! Creating chaos along the way!" Aulea gushed earning another headslap from her sister. "Hey! Siri, Adeline is turning like Moony 2.0!"

  
"You're so noisy, Lea." Cloud passed Adelaide a rolled newspaper which the latter used to chase around the laughing queen. 

  
"Aw, just like Lily and Prongs, Moony." Sirius laughed as they watched the chibified women running around. 

  
"Not really, Lily would be the one chasing you around with a rolled newspaper, Pads." Remus chuckled in mirth, seeing the offending look his best friend had given to him. 

  
"Moony! You wounded me!" 

  
***

  
The breakfast chase went in abrupt stop when Renato shot Aulea with a water balloon filled with animagus transformation potion. The poor Mistress of Death shriek since the balloon was freezing cold before she shifted into a pitch black ....

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Peacock. 

  
"...." everyone was utter speechless.   
Before they burst out laughing as Aulea gave them an indignant squack. Sirius and Adelaide were practically dying in laughter as Renato made sure to snap so many Wizarding photos to be send at Regis for the laughs. 

Ah, what a quiet morning in oppose of last night's endeavour. 


End file.
